Second Chances Aren’t Just Myths
by Krahos Emberwing
Summary: Looks like another experiment is on the loose, however it seems Stitch and the gang aren't the only ones who are after it. Just who is this 12 yr old boy and why is he after the experiment like his life depended on it. More chapters coming soon


Second Chances Aren't Just Myths

-Chapter One-

New Meetings and New Beginnings

By Krahos Emberwing

Author's Note: Hey to all you readers out there, this is my first time posting up a story so I'm quite nervous about what kind of reaction I will get. Anyway, lets get some facts straight; no I don't own Lilo & Stitch or anything partially related it. I'm just writing this story to see if I can actually write something with a plot, which is what I'm still thinking about when more chapters to this story become written. The only thing I do own is the character I'm introducing into this chapter, Saito Uchimaki. All right, enough with the briefing and onto the story.

Late is the hour upon this night, deep within this island paradise called "Hawaii" many of the locals are fast asleep within their beds…however, not all were asleep as you may think. Among the vast grass plains were a small group of friends and family; a small Hawaiian girl, two aliens from distant planets and finally, a genetic experiment. Now, how they were a family for having such a variety of different races and species is an entirely different story. Apparently they were looking for something. 

The little girl, Lilo, turned and asked the giant purple alien, "Jumba, I thought you said you only made six hundred and twenty seven experiments, if that is true then how come the one we're after has a higher number?"

Jumba groaned, placing his huge hand on his forehead, "Little girl, truth is that I'm afraid I don't have answer to, its been long time since I've made experiments so I have no clue how many I actually made," he said almost truthfully.

Another alien, with one eye and three legs, named Pleakly piped up, "Don't give me that, you've made 627 on this planet RECENTLY, so you've got to know how many you actually made. And besides, doesn't that computer of yours keep a record of ALL your experiments."

Again Jumba groaned, "Alright alright, so I have made more than 627 experiments, I'm evil genius, that's what I do…besides, it became hobby of mine."

"So the truth comes out now huh", Pleakly stated, readying himself for an argument "JUMBA! When are you going to learn that-"

Lilo decided to step in, if they kept arguing now then they'll never catch that experiment "Jumba, what about the computer, does it have the data on the rest of your experiments?"

Jumba wanted to avoid starting a stalemate argument again with Pleakly so he took Lilo's question to change the subject, "Well, that is partially true little girl, it does have data on experiments but only has data on 627 of them, I wasn't expecting new experiments to get lose so I didn't think it was necessary to log their data, big mistake no? But I do have good news though, this computer has scanner so all it has to do is scan nearby experiment, data log number and voila! We know what experiment is and what also knowing what it is capable of doing for evil," Jumba chuckled evilly after a moment of saying that.

The genetic experiment formally named 626, Stitch, walked up next to Lilo. His ears perked up as he asked Jumba a question, he has been on this planet, earth, for nearly two years now after he had crash landed here so his English was quite in the perfection range, even though he still talks in his native language now and then, "Jumba, can you tell us what my cousin can do again? I may have a supercomputer brain but I'm still not good at remembering small details quite just yet."

"Okay then" Jumba replied as he pulled out his computer, he pushed a few buttons and the scanner went to work, uploading the experiments data in a matter of seconds. " Ah, experiment 629, made to be exactly like 626 here, only difference is he is a wee bit bigger, capable of flight and isn't afraid of water at all…doesn't have to since he can swim."

"Is he stronger than Stitch," Lilo asked, worrying if her furry friend is capable of defeating and capturing the experiment.

"No worries little girl, when 626 was made there was no way I was going to make other experiment any stronger. I maybe evil genius but I know limitations, I still have to be in control of them you know."

Everyone breathed in a sigh of relief, that's when a small warning noise came blaring out of the computer's speakers.

"Uh oh, 629 is heading our way," noted Jumba.

Quickly, Lilo formulated a plan in her head, taking note of the bushes not too far away from them "Come on guys, let's hide in those bushes. I think it will be best if we surprised attack 629. That way it would be easier to catch him without anyone getting hurt."

"I like that plan," Pleakly stated…he really didn't want to be target practice for 629.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to hide themselves in the bushes. Stitch didn't really want to sneak attack his cousin, he wanted to face him head on and pitted themselves at each other in a fight for the sake of fighting. But it was so late in the night that exhaustion was creeping up on him, so he decided it would be best to get this capture over with, go home to bed and fall asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, in a different group of bushes far from Stitch and the others, a huge shark/whale-like creature laid flat on his stomach while another experiment sat next to him.

"See, what did I tell you 625, if we follow the trog then we find the experiment. Oh this will be easy pickings," said the gray giant.

"Dream on blubber brain, my cousin will just beat you up as he usually does; he takes the experiment away and leaves us with a very pissed off Hamsterveil again, sheesh Gantu you never learn.

Gantu groaned, sliding his huge hand down his face in utter depression, "625, why don't you be helpful, like shutting up and keeping on eye out for that experiment you useless trog."

"Oh yes your highness, your wish is forever my utter command," 625 sarcastically said, which only made Gantu even more upset.

_______________________________________________________________________

Back to Stitch and the others, Jumba had muted his speakers so they couldn't reveal their location to the experiment. They all waited for some type of sign that the experiment was nearby; about a few minutes later they all finally caught a sign of him. 629 was flying high in the air, slowly coming in for a landing. They all watched as 629 made a perfect 3-point landing just a few feet away from their hiding spot, snapping his wings closed behind him. 629 did indeed look like Stitch, but only with some major differences; the wings for one, his fur had a bit of a darker tone of blue which was partly covered from his armor plated scales, which covered his four arms, legs, also from his back to the very tip of his long reptilian tail and finally a set of horns protruded from his head. In short, he looked like a future prediction of Stitch if he was crossbred with a dragon.

Lilo notice something strange was going on with 629, he was breathing extremely hard and was panting for each breath, aside from that his face and fur were heavily matted with his sweat.

"Jumba, I think there's something wrong with 629, it looks like he just ran a 200 mile marathon," she whispered.

Jumba replied quietly, "Yes I can see that, I do not know why myself but this makes it easier for us to capture 629 no?"

"I guess you're right on that part" she motioned everyone to get themselves ready to catch 629 "Okay, on the count of three, we jump 629, ready?"

Everyone replied with a quiet nod.

"Okay, one…two…thr…"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!!!"

Everyone became startled from the loud new voice, but not as much as 629 was, he looked behind him and what he saw made his adrenaline go sky high. A dark figure within the black night was heading straight for 629. Everyone stayed quiet so they wouldn't frighten 629 even more and give him more reason to fight back. Soon the figure came close enough for everyone to see who or what exactly was after experiment 629. To everyone's surprise, the voice belonged to a young boy, much older than Lilo's own age. But that was all they could tell, he wore such dark clothing all they could make out was most of his face.

_______________________________________________________________________

"What the?! What is that kid doing there?" Gantu asked to no one in particular.

625 answered anyway "I don't know G, but it seems he's here for the same reason we have."

"Impossible, he can't be after the experiment; he doesn't even know what that trog is capable of."

"Then explain why he is after it blubber brain."

Gantu though about it for a moment "Hmm, let's just sit here and watch. After all he's only a human child, we'll just let him tire the trog out and when he's done getting himself beaten to a pulp, we'll jump the experiment and take him back to our base."

"Mean plan G, nice but real mean."

"Oh just shut up and eat a sandwich."

"Aye, aye captain."

_______________________________________________________________________

629 was in total shock, he thought he had lost the boy for good but it seems that wasn't the way it happened, he had to get out of here as soon as possible, if he didn't then this kid will catch him for sure. He turned and ran as fast as he could, spreading his open wings as he got himself ready to take to the skies again.

The boy saw what the creature was planning to do, but he was ready for it "OH NO YOU DON'T! NOT THIS TIME!" he yelled as he pulled out a bola from an unseen pouch at his side. He swung the weapon in a circular motion at a fierce speed as he continued his chase. "YOU'RE FLIGHT HAS BEEN CANCELLED!" he screamed, flinging the bola with all his might just as the creature began to take flight. The weapon screamed through the air as it sailed towards its unaware target.

629 thought he was going to get away for sure when he heard a loud noise from behind him. Just as he was about to turn around he felt something wrapping around the joint of his wings tightly just before he felt a sharp pain hit him in his back, causing him to scream slightly. His wings now totally useless, he fell to the ground with a hard thud, his body kicking up some dry soil from the plain.

The boy proved to have incredible athletic ability as he leapt over his prey, flipping once before landing about approximately 15 feet away from the experiment. Just as creature was getting to his feet, he pulled out a sword from an unseen sheath behind his back. The blade was about three feet in length and an over an inch in width, curving back slightly from the hilt, obviously meaning that it was a katana of some sort. But the most stunning thing about sword was the blade was pure white, not like a paper white or wall white, but a white that just seemed to glow; not even the golden hilt could match the caliber of it. But all of that was ignored as he pointed his sword as the creature before him; a look of anger was in his eyes.

"Now, you're mine!"

_______________________________________________________________________

Lilo stared at the event before them in complete awe, "Wow…Jumba, did you see what he just did?"

Jumba was at a loss of words for the first time in his life, "I'm seeing but…am still not believing", he checked his watch and his eyes went wide with disbelief, "I'm even more still not believing! He rendered 629's capability of flight and only chance escape within ten seconds. Pleakly, what say you about this?"

Pleakly stared awe and disbelief as much as Jumba was, "I'm…just stunned," he outwardly admitted.

"Eegalagoo," was the only word that fell from Stitch's tongue. He himself couldn't bring any of his other cousins down as fast as that boy did, more over he didn't know anyone outside of his family of cousins being about to jump that high or even far. He couldn't place it but there was something very different about this human boy, more different than any human he has ever met or known.

That's when 629 started to growl loudly, just before he opened his mouth wide. A second later a fiery red aura could be clearly seen from deep within his maw.

"Uh oh!" Jumba stated as he quickly pulled up 629's data again on the computer.

"Uh oh? What do you mean by Uh oh?" Pleakly asked in a panic.

"Uh oh is meaning that I just remembering another function 629 was design to do," he scrolled down the screen and found what he was looking for, "Ah ha, here it is! 629 is capable of launching destructive fireballs that can level a huge city in a small amount of time, sizes go from small to enormously sized flames of destruction. It's evil no?" He laughed evilly a bit.

"Yes it's evil but in short what does all that mean?" asked and equally panicked Lilo.

"In short it means human boy is in very deep trouble."

"Oh no," was all she could say as she continued to watch the event before her, hoping the boy will be all right.

_______________________________________________________________________

629 fired off a shot right at the human boy, the air around it becoming seared as it made its volley towards the target.

The kid was totally un-phased or even frighten of the ball of flame as it made its way towards him, he sidestepped at the very last moment as the attack intended for him sped past at high speeds. As soon as the ball of hellish flames collided with the ground behind him, it created a large explosion. Thanks to that brief moment of light, everyone was able to see the boy more clearly than they could before, he seem to be 12 years of age, his hair was a midnight blue with dark blue highlights that draped over a dark blue headband protector that had some sort of symbol on the metallic plate. After getting a good look at this boy, it seemed that everything about him was blue. He wore a navy blue zipped up vest with dark blue ethnical designs that had an oversized turtleneck collar that covered the lower half of his face, which lead down to navy blue pants of the same ethnical design. He wore strange navy blue fingerless gloves that covered his whole forearm and wore an even darker shade of blue shoes. Around his collar hung some type of native necklace that had a replica of feather, a smaller version of the necklace hung on his left ear. It was no wonder that none of them couldn't see this boy at all until now, but even after seeing all these different shades of blue he wore, only one feature about this boy stood out like a very sore thumb, his eyes were that of a magnificent green emerald, yet after saying that it still doesn't seem to be enough to even describe the pure beauty his eyes really held. Finally after that long moment of pure silence the boy finally spoke.

"You're going to have to do better that if you want to defeat me!" he said as he charged head-on for 629.

629 was getting furious at this tiresome game of cat-and-mouse. He fired three more rounds of deadly blasts at the kid, only proving it to be useless as the boy dodge every shot with relative ease. This was the last straw for 629 as his anger rose far above normal heights, he wanted this chase to end right here, right now! Gathering all the energy he had left in him he fired off an enormous blast that grew to the size of a small house, heading straight at his charging adversary.

The boy only smiled as realized that there was no way to he could dodge this attack in time; the only option left to him was to take it head-on. Stopping himself he took a firm stance, raising his sword above his head as he gripped the handle tightly with both hands, readying himself for the strike. Just as the fiery blast neared he shouted a loud war cry, swinging the blade with all his might at the ball of flame. A huge explosion erupted from the boy's standing point, charring the ground and grass around and within the large area. 629 began to jump up and down with joy as he cheered happily in his alien language.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Unbelievable…" Gantu managed to utter in his half bewilder daze.

"Oh boy do I feel sorry for that kid," 625 shudders, "Its painful just to think about it. Oh and just to let you know G, this was your idea, not mine."

"Shut up 625, how was I to know that the human child would have been such a magnificent warrior out on that battlefield," Gantu angrily retorted.

625 stared at his has-been commander with a surprised yet shocked look on his face, "Whoa whoa G, do you mean to say you're actually complimenting that kid out there…or whatever is left of him?!"

Gantu just sighs, "Its something you will never understand 625, even if I did explain it to you it."

"Fine, be that way you overgrown sardine," 625 pouted as he sat down, facing away from Gantu.

Gantu sighs to himself as he stares at where the boy once was as he thought to himself. _He didn't even try to block that experiment's attack; instead he took it on full force, something most warriors on my world are mostly admired for. I wonder…what it would have been like if I had fought him in a battle like that._ He shook himself out of his train of thought_, oh well; I can't ponder on that now_. "Come on 625, experiment 629 must be exhausted from that fight, now is our best chance to capture him."

"Right with ya G, course when you mean our, it means you'll be doing the capturing and I'll just stand by and watch," he said with a smile.

"Let's just go you miserable trog."

Gantu was about to get up and reach for his blaster when 625 suddenly stopped him. Gantu looked at his so-called partner with question, "625? What are you doing?"

625 didn't say a thing; he stared within that huge pillar of smoke and flames. It was faint but 625 was definitely sure he saw a silhouette of something moving, "G…I don't think that kid is down and out just yet."

Confused by 625's answer Gantu began to debate weather he should ignore what 625 said or stay where he was and see what the lazy experiment meant by that. It wasn't long until curiosity got the better of him and decided to stay where he was, so he could see for himself what 625's answer really meant.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Oh no…"Lilo said in a dreadful tone.

Jumba winced at the sight before him, "That will be leaving rather large mark in the morning."

Lilo faced Jumba with a harsh look on her face, "Jumba this is no time to be joking around! That kid could be seriously hurt out there or even worse than that! We have to go help him!" she exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. She was about to rush out of the bush to help the older boy when Stitch grabbed her by the arm. "Stitch, why are you stopping me for, we have to save him from 629!"

"Yes I know that too Lilo, but you getting blasted by cousin won't help him or us either. I'll go instead since I have a better chance of taking down my cousin and saving that boy; you stay here and wait okay?"

Lilo stared at her friend for a moment before she reluctantly agreed, "Alright, but if something goes wrong I'm going in weather you like it or not."

Stitch smiled "Yeah I know, I know Lilo", he shifted into his alien form, sprouting another pair of arms as a pair antennas grew on his head while three back spines protruded from his back. "Its go time", was all Stitch said as he got himself ready to charge at 629 when his eyes caught a sight of something deep within the pillar of smoke and fire. Using his incredible eyesight he got a closer look of whatever it was in the smoke, what he saw completely shocked him. Before he could stop himself he shouted, "NAGA-TAKABAH!!!" just before quickly clamping all four of his hands over his mouth.

_______________________________________________________________________

629 suddenly stopped dancing and cheering about when his ears caught hold of an unknown voice shouting out something in his alien language. He looked around the area in a panic; he was out of energy, out of stamina and out of breath, if he was to be captured now he would be an easy catch as is. It was then he heard another noise from behind him; he quickly turned around as the some of the smoke and ash began to be distorted suddenly as six object shot towards his direction.

"GABA?!"

He jumped high into the air as the objects passed underneath him. When they drove themselves into the dirt 629 instantly recognized them from his vast knowledge of weaponry, they were kunais and shurikens. Fear and doubt began to fill his mind, there was no way that kid could've survived that big of an attack, but these were hand throwing weapons so he must have survived somehow. He realized he was far too distracted in his thoughts, meaning he was open for another attack when he heard a sound he heard before. He looked down and saw another bola heading straight for him.

"NAGA!!!"

He tried to fly away and dodge the weapon but his wings were still tightly bound by the previous bola before, and there wasn't enough time or energy for him to charge up for another fireball. The bola struck, wrapping around his legs just as tight as his wings were before the weights smashed themselves painfully into his shins. For the second time that night he fell to the ground with a painful thud.

He quickly sat himself up right, getting his razor sharp claws ready to slash through the binding wire around his legs and make his escape. Just when he was about to cut the wire he felt a sharp and hard tug at his legs, yanking him forward abruptly and harshly, the sudden movement causing him to fall on his back hard. He look to see what had caused the sudden act, he found there was another wire connected to bola around his tightly bound legs. His eyes traveled the length of the wire in curiosity of where it led, however what he saw quickly made his curiousness switch into fear when he saw who it was holding the wire on the other end.

The boy stood there before the experiment, gripping the wire tightly in his hands. He had survived the experiment from the creature but the most astounding thing was there wasn't a single scratch on him, not even a piece of singed hair. Again with a loud war cry he pulled on the wire as hard as he could, pulling the experiment of the ground harshly as he began to rotate in a 360 degree angle, swinging the bound creature in a wide circular arc, quickly picking up speed.

629 was getting to the point of nearly throwing his guts out, normally something like this wouldn't affect him since he was made to withstand high speeds but due to his now weakened state the effect was taking a serious toll on him. All the blood began to rush to his head due to the momentum of his body's direction, soon it was giving him a massive and painful headache, if this kept on for any longer it seems like his head would explode any minute.

Suddenly the boy made a sudden and drastic change in movement, pulling even harder on the wire he flung the experiment overhead, keeping the same speed and strength as he brought the creature hard into the ground, kicking up and even larger storm of dust and dirt than before. As the smoked cleared, the experiment was found facing up in the small pile of unearthed soil with his eyes closed shut, the only sure sign that life existed with in him was his chest as it rose slowly up and down meaning that he was still breathing.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Magnificent," Gantu spoke in pure awe and astonishment, "He is a warrior among warriors that I have ever seen."

"Ouch, that kid is one serious fighter there. Hey Gantu, I think now would be a good time for you to capture the experiment don't ya think."

"Uh-what?" Gantu shook himself out of his daze, "Yes you're right, let's get that experiment and bring him back to Hamsterveil, I'm sure he'll be most pleased with this catch."

"Oh I'm sure he will. There's just one problem G."

"And what problem will that be 625?"

"You taking on that kid over there to get the experiment. I'm mean come on, you couldn't take care of one little girl, so what makes you think you can fight and win against that guy over there blubber brain," 625 said with a humorous chuckle.

"Why I ought to!" Gantu growled as he raised his massive fist to clobber his partner when they both heard a noise from the battlefield. They both looked to see what it was when they saw the boy had drawn out his sword again as he walked towards the experiment.

"What the? What's he doing?" Gantu asked

625 thought about it for a moment but the answer hit him like a ton of bricks, "G…I think you were right."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think that kid was here to capture the experiment at all."

"Then what other reason can…there…be," it was then the same answer struck Gantu's mind, "No…he couldn't be here to…I mean he just a child!"

"I really don't think that's stopping him G."

"Not if I can help it, I'm going to get that experiment for Hamsterveil, one way or another."

Gantu took out his blaster, quickly setting it on stun as he got himself into a sniper position like the way he was trained to do on his home planet. He thought to himself as he waited for the right moment to fire. _If this kid is good as I think he is, he'll not only hear this shot but dodge it as well. I have to time this just right and catch him off guard. Once he's stunned I'll be able to capture the experiment with ease and hightail it out of here before that little girl and her trog can stop me_.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Jumba, what is he going to do?" Lilo asked with fear and worry.

"I am not knowing little girl, but hunch say that weapon he is holding is not for show and tell."

Pleakly was the first one to realize where Jumba was going with this, "Jumba, you don't think that…"

Jumba sighed, "Yes Pleakly, I am thinking that."

"But he's only a child."

"What are you two talking about?" Lilo asked in confusion.

Jumba was the first to answer, "Little girl let me put it this way, if we don't act soon experiment 629 will be going to how you say, illegal genetic experiment heaven.

Stitch knew what Jumba meant in shock, "HE'S GOING TO KILL MY COUSIN?!"

All Lilo could do was stare in disbelief of what she heard, "B-but he can't" she began to protest, "We still haven't found 629's one true place! And I'm pretty sure its not illegal genetic experiment heaven."

"Obviously boy is not knowing and probably is not caring. But we better do something soon or 629 will be how you say, kaput." He pointed over to the boy as he walked closer to the experiment, his eyes glazed over with hate, anger and death.

"Not if I can help it!" was all Lilo said. Before anyone could stop her, she barged out of the bushes and made her way over to 629 as fast as she could. The boy fliped his sword around in his hand, raising the blade high above the experiment, aiming the tip at the creature's heart. Just when he was about to make the strike, Lilo leaped and covered the experiment with her body.

"No! You won't kill him!"

"What the?" was the only thing the boy could utter.

Lilo turned her head toward him, keeping her body still as she covered 629's body with her own. She stared at the boy with a look of equal anger in her brown eyes, "Who do you think you are?! Who in their right minds gave you any right to destroy this experiment?"

The boy glared at Lilo, more anger and hatred shone through his eyes, "That's none of your damn business, now get out of the fucking way so I can destroy this monster once and for all."

"No I won't! I won't let you destroy one of Stitch's cousins; he's part of our Ohana!"

"Ohana?! What in fucking hell does that mean?!"

"Ohana means family! Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten!"

Lilo saw the boy suddenly tense up, she wasn't she but she guess that what she said must've struck a nerve in him.

"TO HELL WITH YOU AND YOUR OHANA SHIT!!! IF YOU WON'T MOVE THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO GO THROUGH YOU TO GET TO HIM! ENJOY THE AFTERLIFE!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, raising his sword again, ready and willing to slash through the girl to get to the experiment.

A look of fear and panic was painted over her face as she saw the blade began to come down, "STITCH!!! HELP!!!"

It was then the boy saw a blue blur before he was stuck hard in the stomach, the force of the blow was so strong he was flung back at least ten feet before hitting the ground, tumbling and sliding along the hard earth before he finally came to a stop, face down in the soil. He coughed up some dirt and saliva before he growled angrily, getting himself up to face his attacker. To his surprise it was another one of those creatures he had just fought. It glared at him angrily with a menacing growl; "No one hurts Lilo while I'm around!"

What he heard both surprised and shocked the boy; he wasn't expecting this creature to be able to speak the human language or even talk at all.

Stitch turned to Lilo as he asked, "How is my cousin doing?"

Lilo checked for 629 vital signs, she was tense for a moment but it was relieved when she got her answer, "He's fine, he's just completely exhausted that's all."

"That's good."

"HEY!!!" the boy screamed, catching the attention of both Lilo and Stitch, "Who the hell are you two and why are you protecting that monster?!"

Lilo got up from 629, placing her hands on her hips as she boldly stood off with this boy, "For your information, my name is Lilo, this here is my best friend Stitch, and the monster you ruthlessly pummeled into the ground more than once is one of Stitch's cousin, Experiment 629. Now that our introduction is over with we would like to know who the heck you are! And you better be quick about it before I sic Stitch on you", Stitch growled menacingly, to both add to the statement and hoping to bluff the kid.

"Tch! Fine, if you want to know who I am so badly than so be it. My name is Saito, but that is all you will get out of me. Now if you two will not move from that monster I will, I repeat, I will kill you both to get to him!"

"Just go ahead and try it, Stitch here will put your lights out five times before you even hit the ground, right Stitch?"

"Ih! So don't mess with me if you don't want to feel pain in the most excruciating way," Stitch said as he flexed his claws for enthusiasm.

"Alright then," Saito said as he took his fighting stance, "have it your way!" He was about to charge when he heard a distinct noise from behind. He looked back to see a green orb speeding towards his direction, with trained skills and reflexes he deflected the blast with his blade, sending it hurtling towards the dark night sky. He quickly turned and faced where the shot originated from as he yelled, "ALRIGHT I KNOW WHERE YOU'RE HIDING! COME OUT NOW AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

__

Damn! Gantu thought as he rose out of his hiding place, apparently Saito wasn't expecting to see what he saw now as he vividly tensed with nervousness.

Saito quickly calmed himself before he asks the giant gray creature before him, "Alright, who are you?"

"My name is Gantu, I'm sorry to interrupt this little fight of yours but I have a certain job to do."

"Which is what may I ask?" Saito asked with curiosity.

"To capture that experiment!"

"In your dreams Stinky head!" Lilo teased.

"DON'T CALL ME A STINKY HEAD YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!" Gantu shouted furiously.

Lilo began to chant, "Stinky head, Stinky head, Stinky head, Stinky head, Stinky head, Stinky head!"

"ARGH!!! THAT DOES IT YOU LITTLE TWERP!!!" Gantu screamed as he fired some plasma shot towards Lilo, but they were only deflected thanks to Stitch's quick intervention.

"As I said before, no one hurts Lilo while I'm around."

"Miserable little trog!" Gantu sneered when he notices some movement to his right. Apparently Saito decided to use this distraction to his advantage as he made his was over to 629 as fast as he could so he could carry out his original intent. "Oh no you don't!" Gantu quickly fired off a shot ahead of Saito, causing him to stop dead in his tracks so he wouldn't be caught in the blast as it impacted with the ground.

"Damn it! I was almost there!" he turned to face everyone as he shouted with anger, "WHY IS EVERYONE SO DAMN INTERESTED IN THIS MONSTER, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HE HAS DONE OR EVEN WHAT KIND OF CRIMES HE HAD COMMITTED! AND I INTEND TO MAKE HIM PAY FOR THOSE CRIMES WITH HIS LIFE!"

__

What did my cousin do to make him this upset? Stitch thought to himself. _But...whatever my cousin did, he is still a part of my family, and I intend that nobody will get left behind._

"Sorry kid, you're not going to have your way this time. I will capture that experiment whether you like it or not!" Gantu stated.

"Well that leaves me no choice then; I'll just have to take you out of the picture!"

"Wha?"

Saito charged at Gantu, the pure speed of the boy surprised him but he reacted quickly, firing his blaster as he was trained to do in this situation. Saito dodge the blast easily enough but he found another heading for the same spot he was about to land, he block again with his sword as he kept himself moving, thinking up a plan as he made it harder for Gantu to make a direct hit with his blaster. _Damn, he's able to fire that weapon at a much faster rate than that creature with its own attacks. If this keeps up the last of my stamina will be totally gone, if that happens all I'll be left as target practice for this for this…whatever it is. My best chance would be to destroy that weapon of his, and I know just the technique for this._ Saito waited for a good opening so he could set his plan into action. He jumped and landed behind Gantu, quickly gathering the required energy he needed for this technique to work. Gantu finally turned around and was about to fire his blaster when he notice that Saito was completely still, as if he was concentrating on something, his curiosity got the better of him as he waited for whatever this boy was up to. Finally Saito gathered the last bit of energy he needed, quickly performing a single seal with his index and middle fingers before he shouted, "SHADOW REPLICATION!" The next thing that happened made everyone stood in a state of shock at what they saw, out of thin air was not one but eight Saitos, perfectly lined up side to side, each one making the same seal the original Saito performed.

"What tricky is this?!" the now confused Gantu demanded.

_______________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Jumba and Pleakly stayed deep within the bushes, figuring it was best since they had no fighting capabilities to help out in the battle ahead of them.

"Jumba, did you see what I see?"

"Yes Pleakly I have seen what you see."

"Are those holograms or something?"

"I will be checking", Jumba said as he pulled out his computer and put his scanner to work. It was a few moments before he received the results, which totally shocked him out of his mind, "T-this cannot be?!"

"What cannot be Jumba?"

Jumba turned the computer so Pleakly to could see the information on the screen, which gave him the same state of shock as he received himself, "B-but Jumba that's impossible, are you sure your computer didn't make a mistake or something."

"I am one hundred percent sure…this boy is defiantly a wonder of wonders, nothing else could describe him any other way."

"You can say that again."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Hmph, do you really think you can fool me with this pathetic magic trick! If you are than you are surely mistaken, and that mistake will be your downfall."

"And your underestimation on me will be your own! LET'S GO!" one of the Saitos said as four of them charged for the giant creature. Gantu didn't know what to do, his mind was going it different directions, which one is the real Saito? Should he fire his blaster randomly or just wait until the real Saito revels himself? Before he could settle on an answer the Saito that was charging him made a straightforward kick to his stomach, knocking some wind out of him with a grunt. He smiled as his reached down to grab the boy, figuring this one was the real Saito. But when he felt two hard blows on his shoulders his belief was shattered, grunting in pain as he saw the other two Saitos drop kicked each one of his shoulders, knocking him off balance slightly. He suddenly heard a shout; he turned his head to see the last Saito heading straight for his face, and before he could react his jaw was met with a hard right hook, completely ridding him of any balance left before he fell to the ground. Gantu sat himself up as he held his jaw in pain, staring in shock and disbelief of what had just happened, "T-this…this cannot be! You're all REAL?!"

Stitch and Lilo couldn't say a word; they were still stunned that all those Saitos were real much less than the fact they all took Gantu down in less than ten seconds flat.

__

I really have to keep an eye on this kid; he really is much more different than any human I have ever known on this planet. I…I want to know more…I want to know more about him, so much more, Stitch shook his head. _No, this isn't to time to think about something like this, I have to save 629 first…but to do that I might have to take this kid out, hard and fast…if that happens, I just hope I can do it._

Gantu got himself up as he ready his blaster, "I don't care how many of you there are! I WILL GET THAT EXPERIMENT!" he shouted as he fired round after round of ammunition at the group of Saitos, each one dodging the shot quickly and easily. _Damn, this is just like swatting mosquitoes, only a lot harder_ he thought as he continued his onslaught of plasma bullets. Suddenly he heard a sharp whirring sound to his left, he turned his head to see an large circular object heading his way, but before he could react it went straight through his blaster, slicing it in half before it exploded in his hand, causing him to yell and hold his hand in pain, "ARGH!!! What in the world was that thing?!" He followed the weapon's path with his eyes as it returned to its owner. One of the Saitos caught the weapon with ease, revealing it to be an enormous shuriken of some sort; he smiled as he said, "Mission Accomplished!"

"What the? What do you mean by that?" Gantu asked in confusion.

All he did was point up before he suddenly disappeared in a large blast of smoke.

"What in blazes?" Gantu said as he looked around in a panic, seeing all the other Saitos disappearing in the same manner until there was none left, "But, where's the real one?" suddenly he remembered the one Saito who was pointing up when he asked him an earlier question. He looked up to see the real Saito high above him, holding his right leg high as he plummeted towards him at high speed.

"SAY GOOD NIGHT BUDDY!"

Saito brought down the right heel of his shoe fast and hard, slamming it against Gantu's skull, sending him toppling towards the ground, the fierce force of the attack rendered him unconscious before he even hit the dirt. Saito landed next to Gantu just before he fell to his knees, panting as his lungs tried desperately suck in air for his exhausted body. _Damn, not now! My body is starting to give out…I have to finish what I had started long ago…I must!_ Saito thought to himself as he struggled to get back up.

"Whoa, he took out Gantu with one blow," Lilo said in awe.

"Eegalagoo!" was all Stitch could mutter in is alien language.

Saito finally got himself onto his feet, struggling to keep his balance as he turned around to face Lilo and Stitch. Slowly he began to wobble forward, "I…have to…get revenge…" he said in between pants of breath.

"Revenge?" Lilo asked in confusion.

"Revenge for what?" Stitch asked.

Saito didn't pay attention to either of them; his mind was only focused on the experiment ahead of him. _Just a little longer, I just have to hold on a little longer! _"I have to…get…reven-ugh!" finally the last of his strength had faded, his legs gave out under his weight as gravity took control, pulling his body down hard into the dry dirt, kicking up some topsoil from the impact, however he didn't feel the impact at all, he was unconscious before his legs gave out.

Both Lilo and Stitch let out a sigh of relief when Jumba and Pleakly came running out of the bushes.

"Little girl, 626, are you being all right?" Jumba asked worryingly.

"Were fine Jumba" Lilo answered as she gestured towards 629, "Come on, let's get 629 and get out of here."

Pleakly spoke up, "I agree, I don't want to be around here when either one of those two decides to get themselves back up."

"In total agreement" Jumba said as he scooped up 629 in his huge arms, "Come, let us be going."

They all started on their way back come, that is, everyone but Stitch. He stood there next to the boy as if he was waiting for him to do something, Lilo notices this and called out for her friend, "Stitch, come on lets get out of here before either of them wake up."

Stitch stood there for a moment more before, to everyone surprise, began to lift the boy up on his shoulders.

"STITCH?! What are you doing?!" Lilo asked in a panic.

"I'm taking him with us."

"Are you insane?! You saw what he did to Gantu, think of what he can do to us!" Pleakly stated.

"I know," was the only thing that came out of Stitch's mouth as he began to walk towards their home.

"626 if you are knowing then why are you still taking boy home?" the confused Jumba asked.

"…Because he needs our help."

"HELP?!" Lilo asked in shock "What makes you think he needs or even wants our help. You heard what he said, he was going to kill 629, including you and me to get to him, I say we just-"

"BUT HE DIDN'T!" Stitch shouted angrily, completely scaring everyone out of there wits, "Lilo, if he wanted to kill anybody he would've done so earlier with Gantu, but he didn't kill him Lilo, he only knocked him out."

"But what about 629? He did say he was going to kill him for sure!" Lilo argued.

"I know he said that Lilo, but I also know there must be some reason for it. Something had happened to him and it has to deal with 629, and the only way to get an answer to all this is to ask him and 629 directly."

"I see where you are going 626, so you want to bring boy back home to get answers from him correct?"

Stitch nodded, "Yeah," however in his mind he wasn't saying the same thing as his mouth. _Not really_ he thought.

"So what did you mean when you said he needs our help?" Pleakly asked.

"…He's dying."

"H-he's dying" Lilo asked.

"Yes, that's why I said he needs our help. I already know what he said and I already know what he can do to us…but I also know deep down he's not as we think he his is, Lilo you may not believe this but I think he's good."

"H-he is?"

Stitch nodded again, "Yes Lilo, you may not see it as everybody else but I know for a fact that he is a good person…just like you knew the fact that I good while everyone else thought of me as evil."

Lilo took a moment to take in both on what Stitch had just said and his newfound behavior. She sighed and nodded in agreement, "Alright Stitch, we'll take him with us…but if he tries anything funny-"

"I know Lilo, I know" Stitch said as he began to walk home, still carrying Saito on his shoulder while he dragged him in the dirt. But it wasn't for long until Jumba stepped in, picking up Saito as he placed him over his shoulder, "Well now since we all are in agreement, I'll carry boy back home. No offence 626, but we are not wanting to put boy in worse condition than he is now."

"None taken Jumba, and thanks for the help."

Jumba shrugged, "No problem."

"I still think you're all insane," Pleakly said.

"Join the club," was all Jumba said as they all made their way back home.

Soon after everyone had disappeared from sight, 625 emerged from the bushes, "Well that was interesting to say the least," he walked over to check on his still unconscious commander Gantu. He sighed, "Oh boy, all I can say is Hamsterveil is not going to like this." He began to think and plan of ways on how he was going to drag an overgrown whale back home to the base; he groaned, "…This is going to be a long night."


End file.
